


Sexism Refuted.

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: The Other 51 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Feminism, I Stole The Title From Hamilton, I have no regrets, Let's Overthrow the Government!, Politics, Rants, Social Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: I decided I was a feminist at age 12. At the time, I knew only the most basic definition of the word and the movement behind it. I knew that it meant men and women were equal and deserved to be treated as such. My initial reaction to this concept is still one I have today: "Obviously. Doesn't everyone think that? Wouldn't everyone want to be a feminist? I mean, why would someone be opposed to equal rights? We live in America for goodness sakes, isn't that what we're all about? Of course, I'm a feminist!"





	Sexism Refuted.

**Author's Note:**

> You've seen Sad, Angsty Poetry Gabe, you've seen Deep Philosophical Gabe, you've seen Fluffy Fanfiction Gabe, now get ready for... Angry Political Gabe!

I decided I was a feminist at age 12. At the time, I knew only the most basic definition of the word and the movement behind it. I knew that it meant men and women were equal and deserved to be treated as such. My initial reaction to this concept is still one I have today: "Obviously. Doesn't everyone think that? Wouldn't everyone want to be a feminist? I mean, why would someone be opposed to equal rights? We live in America for goodness sakes, isn't that what we're all about? Of course, I'm a feminist!"

 

Young, naive, 12 year old me also thought, "Surely  _most_ people are feminists!"

 

What I soon learned is that this is  _not_ the case. Through church services and family gatherings, and with help from uncomfortable and disgruntled teachers and ignorant peers, I learned that many people were, in fact, not feminists.

 

It boggled my mind. It  _still_ boggles my mind! How could someone not support the notion of  _equality_?

 

People, as it turns out, are usually not as blunt and straight forward with their ideas and opinions as I am, so I still have trouble getting a straight answer from a lot of them, but I have become closely acquainted with people's evasive explanations for their non-feminist ideas. The most popular excuse is the belief that we are, in fact, held to an equal value by society.

 

All I have to do to disapprove this argument is show any one of the many studies and statistics that prove that women are not paid the same as men for equal amounts of work, which, by the dictionary definition of equal ( **Definition** of **equal**. 1a (1): of the same measure, quantity, amount, or number as another (2): identical in mathematical **value** or logical denotation: equivalent: like in quality, nature, or status: like for each member of a group, class, or society provide **equal** employment opportunities), proves that we are not equally valued by society.

 

Another answer to the question, "Why do you not identify as a feminist?" I have received from the people I've asked is "I don't hate men," to which I reply, "Since when does believing that all genders are equal mean that I hate men?" Is it since believing this means I think men should lose some of their power? Is it since this notion may mean that men have to lose some of their special privileges, and it may damage their perception of masculinity? If this is the case, then ask yourself this: what kind of world do we live in if equal rights are seen as hateful, simply because they cause discomfort to those in power?

 

The third reply I get most often is, "I don't experience sexism, so why should I care?" To which I say, I don't think you're starving to death right now, so why should you care about world hunger? You haven't been shot today, does that mean you don't care about the people killed in mass shootings? You don't seem to have cancer, so why should you care about finding a cure? The answer to all these questions is the same: it's because we live in a society where empathy is valuable and we want to help people! It's because we're not shitty human beings! The whole, "Why should I care?" statement can be undercut by understanding that  _just because something doesn't affect you personally does not mean it doesn't affect other people_. You and I? We are not the end all, be all of the world's problems. Just because we don't experience it doesn't mean no one does, and we should (brace yourselves for a wild concept)  _care about other people._ Crazy, I know.

 

But even more than all of that, there's a sadder aspect to that response. The person who said that? They probably  _do_ experience sexism, they just don't recognize because it's become so normalized in our culture and society.

 

The final answer I get to the "Big Question"? "I'm a man, surely I can't be a feminist!" Boy, do I have news for you! Can you be white and still believe that People of Color are not second class citizens? Can you be straight and still oppose homophobia? Can you be Christian and still hate Islamaphobia? The answers to all of these questions are yes, and the same is true for feminism!  _An_ _yone_ can believe men and women are equal! And if you need a reason to be a feminist _besides_  wanting true gender equality for your mom and grandmothers and sisters and daughters, would you believe me if I said sexism hurts guys too? Have you ever stopped yourself from doing something simply because it wasn't "manly"? That, my friends, is a classic example of deeply ingrained societal sexism (or the "patriarchy", for all you over achievers) hurting men! There are countless specific scenarios I could present, but the result is the same: sexism screws over  _everyone_.

 

To summarize, no one really has an excuse to say they're not a feminist. Or, at least, they don't have an excuse that makes sense. So why do people really refuse the label of feminist? I refuse to believe it's because they truly don't think everyone should have equal rights. Call me an optimist, but I still have at least a _little_ faith in humanity. I believe it's because of the stigma that surrounds the term "feminism". I feel it brings to mind the image of angry, aggressive women who think all men are terrible and want to dismantle society. And yes, I will admit, feminists have had to be a little aggressive (though I prefer the word  _assertive_ ) over the years to achieve our desired results, and a lot of us are certainly a little bit angry, but honestly, whose fault is that? We wouldn't  _be_ angry or aggressive if we were just treated as equals in all societal spheres!

 

And another thought on the stereotype and negative connotations surrounding the idea of the loud, angry, aggressive, stubborn, and commanding feminist: how are all these qualities generally perceived outside of the realm of social justice? Are they viewed as more masculine or feminine qualities? I feel we all know the answer. The very things you dislike about those women are the things they usually have in common with men. What does  _that_ say, if you think about it?


End file.
